In general, a smart television (or smart TV) is a user platform which plays television shows as well as has Internet capabilities. Smart TVs are able to obtain television shows from antennae (i.e., broadcasts from television stations over the airwaves), cable channels, set-top boxes, satellite dishes, DVD players, VCR players, game consoles, and so on.
In some smart TV systems, the hardware which is equipped with Internet capabilities is integrated with the television hardware (e.g., within the television set). In other smart TV systems, the hardware which is equipped with Internet capabilities is tethered to the television set (e.g., in a set-top box, in a dongle form factor, as an attached appliance, etc.).